Disney's Superstar Basketball
Disney's Tennis Game is a 2013 family live-action/animated sports comedy film starring Serena Williams as well as Mickey Mouse and the rest of the Disney characters. It was produced by Zahra Dowlatabadi, and directed by Kori Rae for live-action segments, Douglas McCarthy, and Dan Rounds for animated sequences. Plot A group of criminal aliens called the The Tinies, led by their boss, Beserko (Alec Baldwin), plot to capture the Disney characters and make them their newest attractions in order to save their failing amusement park called Torture Planet from foreclosure and bring in more customers. Seeing how short the aliens are, the Disney characters bargain for the freedom by challenging the Tinies to a tennis game. Preparing to cheat in the game, the Tinies return to Earth and steal the talents of other tennis players. The Tinies use their stolen talent to become the Biggies", gigantic creatures that the Disney characters are unable to defeat. To help them win, the characters recruit Williams, who reluctantly agrees after the Biggies squash her into the shape of a tennis ball and toss her around like one. In the beginning of the game between the Disney Crew and the Biggies, the Disney characters are injured one by one until only Williams, Mickey, Minnie and Donald are left in the game, leaving them short one player. Zazu, who is the referee tells them that if there is no twentieth player, the team will forfeit the game. At the last second, Dan Akyroyd appears in the stadium and joins the team, narrowly averting forfeiture. Meanwhile, Williams reluctantly makes a deal with Beserko to spare every Disney character in exchange for her own freedom as his newest attraction if the Disney Crew loses. She readily accepts it and Mickey tries to talk her out of it, apparently aware what it means for Williams being subjected to humiliation on Torture Planet for all time. At the game's climax, the Disney team are down by one, and it is up to Williams to score the winning point. Extending her arm with the power of toon physics, Williams hits the ball with a racket and wins the game. She convinces the Biggies that they're larger than Beserko, who yells at them for losing. Fed up with their boss, the Biggies tie him up and send him to the moon. At Williams' request, they give back the stolen talents from the other players by transferring them to a tennis ball. This reverts the Biggies back to the small Tinies. Refusing to return to Torture Planet to endure humiliation from their former boss, the Tinies decide to stay in Fantasmic Kingdom with the Disney characters who only agree to let them if they can prove to be like them. Afterwards, Williams is returned back to Earth in the Tinies' spaceship, where she makes a dramatic appearance at the tennis game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The next day, Serena gives the stolen talent back to the other players. In a post-credits scene, Mickey Mouse appears in the classic bullseye featured in the original Disney shorts saying "The End", only to be interrupted by Goofy, who in turn is interrupted by Donald, who in turn gets thrown out by the Tinies, leaving them to complete the line. Serena Williams then lifts the page to ask if she can go home now. Category:Movies Category:Live-Action Movies